


Calor.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Grogu, Baby pheromones, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Play, Emotionally Compromised, F/M, Knotting, Light Sadism, Maternal Instinct, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Paternal Instinct, Porn with Feelings, Protective Din Djarin, Rutting, Self-Denial, Shameless Smut, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Vaginal Fingering, pack dynamic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Era condenadamente duro tener que mirar y hablar de forma tajante a una mujer, especialmente cuando el bebé que tan protectoramente acunaba estaba escuchando y reaccionando a cada palabra que él decía.Era casi soportable, pero a quien mentía.Nunca iba a funcionar.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Calor.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Lucasfilm y a Netflix.
> 
> Escribo con el propósito de fanatismo y diversión.
> 
> ¿No te gusta? Lárgate de aquí.

El mandaloriano salió de su nave para enfrentar la compostura de la cara de porcelana y los ojos fríos de su aliada.

La imagen detrás del umbral era una a la que poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Hubo un rápido instante de tiempo en el que todo su sistema se congeló, su control se hizo pedazos y el animal que acechaba a flor de piel se liberó de sus cadenas. Un solo momento descompasado cuando cada célula en su cuerpo clamó por reclamar a su compañera. Lentamente cerró la puerta detrás de él a medida que ingresaba a la choza, sellando la entrada con un agarre firme. Sigiloso, se acercó, la mujer se mecía enérgica de lado a lado, mirando al montón de mantas en sus brazos. Su largo cabello color borgoña estaba recogido en una trenza. Intensos ojos grises que se le asemejaban al beskar le devolvieron la mirada.

Con rapidez refrenó al animal bruscamente al borde del precipicio de su control y combatió el hambre desgarrándose a través de su sistema. Como siempre, casi había perdido la batalla frente a la perfecta compostura de Mercury. Había tenido más de una fantasía con respecto a romper esa rigidez latente. Desafortunadamente, cuando la había conocido, no había sido el momento indicado para tomar nada de ella. El desintegrador apuntando a su rostro había sido suficiente para desechar cualquier idea de seducirla. No le impidió hacer todo lo que pudo para que su vida fuese más fácil, al igual que su trabajo, mostrándole al hombre que él llevaba dentro, al menos tanto como fuera posible. Hizo un lugar para ella en su vida mientras mantuvo a raya a los demás. Y aun así, a ella parecía no importarle.

-Tu aroma se está volviendo más fuerte.- Señaló.

-¿Lo ha hecho? - Mercury se encongió de hombros.- Tomaré un baño apenas se duerma el bebé.

-No es esa clase de olor.- Él se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Era condenadamente duro tener que mirar y hablar de forma tajante a una mujer, especialmente cuando el bebé que tan protectoramente acunaba estaba escuchando y reaccionando a cada palabra que él decía.

Podía sentirlo. La criatura que ella cargaba hacía una pausa cada vez que oía su voz, tal como lo hacía cuando escuchaba la voz de Mer. Con nadie más. A él le importaba un comino si alguien más hablaba. Era una obsesión que crecía poco a poco en el crío.

-Lo digo en serio.- Discutió. Creyó que los confinamientos de la nave tenían su aroma atrapado, pero ahora, que habían descendido a tierra. El perfume debía haberse suavizado en el ambiente puro, pero no había sido el caso.

Y no era buena señal

-¿Qué? - La mujer giró en redondo, la larga trenza ondeó. Los ojos se alzaron a él un segundo, y volvieron abajo.- Has estado distante y tajante por días. Si buscas pelea, no lo encontraras conmigo. Vete, Grogu no se dormirá si seguimos discutiendo.- El bebé hizo un sonido alegre al oír su nombre.

Él lo miró un segundo antes de suspirar. Afianzando la larga lanza en su puño derecho, apretó la mandíbula.

-No me digas que hacer.- Dijo, su voz sin ningún ápice de humor.- Y recuerda que el cachorro no es nues... No nos pertenece. Tendremos que buscarle un lugar seguro donde crecer y probablemente sea sin nosotros, sería muchísimo mejor si fuese así, no merece estar rodeado de tanta muerte.- Su hermoso rostro se tiñó de dolor. El olor a su alrededor se intensificó.- No te pongas posesiva.- Espetó.

-No estoy...- La mujer se interrumpió bruscamente, bajando los ojos a la criatura.- Tengo que llevarlo a su cuna.- Se excusó. Antes de que pudiera girar en hondo y desaparecer de la pequeñísima sala, él se movió, atrapándola del brazo.- No, Mando. Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso...

-¿Y por qué será eso? - Gruñó. La empujó dentro de la habitación sin soltarla, sosteniéndola por los brazos. Grogu los veía, las orejitas le bajaron preocupadas.

-No finjas que tampoco te duele.- Ella se zafó de golpe.- Porque lo hace, es una sensación hueca y dolorosa, como un ardor en el interior.- Colocó a la criatura suavemente sobre la camita echa de mantas, y lo arropó cálidamente con las mantas.

-Nuestra misión es mantenerlo sano y a salvo hasta que lo encontremos.

-Esa es tu misión.- Discutió la mujer, sin darse vuelta.

Le dio un gruñido de advertencia.

-Pero prefiero morir protegiéndolo que ser torturada hasta la muerte o pudriéndome en una celda hasta que decidan qué hacer con mí mísera vida.

Él la agarró del brazo, girándola de modo que pudiera observar sus reacciones. Los ojos furiosos se alzaron a encontrar los suyos escondidos detrás de la máscara. Detrás una manita verde se agarró a la muñeca de la mujer. Grogu dejo salir un pequeño llanto.

-Lo estás lastimando.- Ella siseó. Él maldijo por lo bajo.

-Sabe que lo amo, no debería, pero lo hago, ardientemente.- Dijo con voz trémula. Mercury lo contempló con suspicaces ojos.

-¿Dejarás de mentirte a ti mismo? - El hielo goteaba de su voz. La criatura escogió ese momento para dejar escapar un quejido de desasosiego.- Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. Pero tu padre tiene que dejar de intentar convencerse a sí mismo.

Mercury alzó la palma, sosteniendo la mano de Grogu en ella. Mando notó la sonrisa crepitar por el rostro verde, las orejitas se alzaron electrificadas apuntando a los lados.

Él estiró el brazo y la apoyó sobre la cabeza del bebé, acariciando su cabecita. El cuerpo de los jóvenes quedaron a centímetros, lo miro y luego a ella, ladeando mínimamente la cabeza.

-Estás jugando sucio.- Le hizo saber.

-Puedes soportar un poco de juego previo, Mando.

-Detente.- Advirtió, cuidadoso de mantener su voz calmada.

-No.- Las cejas de Mercury arqueadas con desdén colmaron su expresión. Pero por parte sintió algo diferente, algo por lo que estaba seguro que al menos debía protestar.- No has estado siendo sincero, el credo no te impide...

-¿Te estás riendo de mí? - Se inclina hacia adelante. Lo suficientemente cerca que pudo oler su aroma único. Tan cerca que el hambre le estaba haciendo estragos a través de las entrañas.- ¿Soy yo el que no está siendo honesto aquí? - Dijo sosteniéndole la mirada.- Me harás reír, mujer. Deja de intentar jugar con mi cabeza o te meterás en verdaderos problemas.

Su máscara se alejó y algo más oscuro tomó su lugar, a pesar de las características tan serenas, lo detectó; era deseo, presente en su dulce perfume, en la tensión que se estrechaba entre ellos cada vez que estaban cerca. Era fresco, una dulce humedad que él supo podría volverse infernalmente adictiva.

-No sé a qué te refieres.- Replicó mujer.

-Tu olor es cada vez más fuerte... y eso es bastante peligroso.- Le susurró gravemente al oído.

Ella lo miró con una expresión seria. 

-No juegues con eso.- Le advirtió despacio y con angustia.- No se supone que no debe debería... Yo no debería entrar en... No he detectado nada.

-Bueno, eres una tonta si no lo has hecho, es muy fuerte para mí, puedo olerlo desde fuera.- Mando suspiró, bajando la cabeza. Rozando su casco contra su mejilla y la curva de su delicioso cuello. El olor se adentro dentro de los conductos y lo empujó a su nariz, el aroma que percibía seguía siendo cálido, peligrosamente cálido.- Grogu sabe que tu cuerpo está cambiando por su culpa, por su olor a bebé, parece que te está empujando a un estado maternal salvaje.

Ella lo miró, abriendo y cerrando la boca, jadeando al darse cuenta.

-¿Y es sólo su olor a bebé? ¿No estás atentando contra mí, Mer? - Con su mano sobre la cabecita del bebé, acarició su frente con su pulgar, en movimientos circulares, los párpados de Grogu cayeron pesados, relajándose al tacto. Lo empujó suavemente y lentamente el bebé se obligó a sentarse y luego a caer, poniendo su cabecita sobre la almohada. Mando nunca dejó de tocarlo y en un segundo estaba totalmente dormido, ese truco nunca fallaba. Muy despacio y deliberadamente retrajo su brazo y en su lugar agarró la muñeca de la mujer, cerrando firmemente sus dedos alrededor de ella.- Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso...

Afuera del planeta podrían encontrar una solución pero habían encontrado el mejor planeta para resguardarse, un milagro, tenían una casa, comida, agua y un montón de hectáreas libres. Una cueva segura dónde escondían la nave y todo lo que él plan de contingencia resguardaba estaba cerca. Llevaban tres días ahí, y estaba seguro que podían alargarlo una semana más antes de poder partir, nunca habían estados tan seguros.

Pero, las señales que percibía eran claras y resaltantes, era una amenaza inminente.

Y lo peor, ella aún no lo había notado.

-No estoy tratando nada...- Ella jadeo cuando él la arrastró lejos de la cuna.- Créeme, no estoy...- Su otra mano enguantada se aprieta sobre sus labios, silenciando un suave quejido mientras la empuja hacía la pared.

Se cierne sobre ella, la brillante armadura beskar presionando contra ella, ni una brisa pasaría entre ellos. La mirada vacía de su visor y el ascenso y la caída de su pecho es la única señal de que hay un ser debajo del traje. Él sabe que es alto y lo hace parecer aún más intimidante.

-¿Esto es algo que tenías planeado? - Su mano cayó de su boca hasta cernirse sobre su cuello. Su mano deja que la mano de la muñeca de ella sostenga su cadera en su lugar. Su aliento acelerado empujó sus redondos pechos contra la placa que cubre su pecho. Otra cosa, el obstinado órgano entre sus piernas engordaba con sangre y un deseo amenazador.- ¿Es este un truco para distraerme y llevártelo? - Mer gime desesperadamente. Y sus pupilas se dilatan. Es desconcertante y atractivo. Él se ríe, también le gusta esta posición.

-No quiero llevármelo.- Dice trabajosamente. Él presiona más fuerte hacia ella, gruñendo. Es una advertencia más para él que para ella, pero su cerebro está luchando contra su voluntad, habla de besos y manoseo y empujones y todo eso. Apenas respira el aire limpio en su casco, todo es consumado por ese olor cálido.

La mujer se tensó, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su muñeca. Él sabía que si así quería, fácilmente podría deshacerse. Eran mercenarios altamente entrenados, ella podía no ser un Mandaloriano pero era tan de acero como uno.

La observa detenidamente.

-No.- Ella gruñó, con sus fosas nasales dilatadas. Sus ojos ahora estaban brillando como piscinas negras. Había una rigidez en sus facciones que sugería que esta era una pelea que no sería capaz de ganar.- Nunca te traicionaría, Mando, lo juro.

-¿Entonces porque hueles así? - Gruñó, alzando peligrosamente la voz, los ojos de ella se mueven hacia la cuna pero él la atrae con una risa disimulada.- No despertará en ningún momento, le dije que descansara en paz, que todo estaría bien.

-¿Temeroso? – Le preguntó a cambio.

-¿De ti o de mi?

-¿Por qué tendrías miedo de ti mismo?

-Tenemos suficientes problemas aquí, mezclarlos con una relación sexual entre nosotros no es una buena idea.

Apenas podía respirar. Y centrarse en todos los motivos por los que una relación era realmente una mala idea estaba siendo más difícil por segundos.

-Una relación sexual entre nosotros es un hecho.- Le dijo ella, con esa voz gruñona que envió escalofríos bajando por su columna vertebral.

-Mercury. ¿No estás cuidándote, hembra? ¿De verdad eres tan ingenua para creer que no podría causarte algún daño? - Se inclinó a su rostro.- ¿Creíste que intentar follarme sería buena idea? ¿A mí, un Mando?

-Maldito idiota.- Dijo exasperada.- No, no intentó follarte ni menos secuestrar a tu bebé...

-No es mi bebé, no de esa forma.- Replicó. Mercury rió secamente.

-Dile eso a tus hormonas, Mandaloriano.- Recalcó su apodo con una tonalidad de enojo.- Todo tu cuerpo exuda posesividad cuando estás con él.- Él calló, apretando los labios en una fina línea, sus dedos se tensaron en su cuello.- Naturalmente eres solitario, pero no confías en nadie por el bebé que tu naturaleza reclama como tuyo.

-¿Por eso estás entrando en celo? - La sangre bombeó espesa en su torrente. 

Mercury lo empujó lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder, él la solto como si su tacto lo quemara. La miró con la barbilla alzada y el cuerpo tenso para la pelea.

-Desde que te vi sabía que querías retroceder e irte por donde viniste. Pero sabías que estaba sola y no me quedaba mucho tiempo en ningún lado, por lo que no era fácil de encontrar en ninguna parte, claro, excepto para ti.- Dijo con una mueca.- Todavía no sé como lo hiciste, supongo que tienes muy buenos contactos.

-Lo hago.- Se jactó.- ¿Terminaste de hablar?

-No.- Dijo a secas.- No entendía porque me necesitabas, no soy una niñera... pero la química era obvia, luego lo entendí. Pensé que era una tontería, desde el día que trabajamos juntos no pude sacarte de mi mente. Y cuando te encontré en mi puerta, supe al instante que era mutuo.- Puso un dedo contra el beskar en su pecho, mirando a su visor con una mirada mortal.- Tuve que dejar los supresantes. Era la única manera de que dejáramos de atacarnos. Grogu siempre fue dulce pero cuando olió mi aroma natural, se suavizó más. Tú también lo hiciste.

-Estás loca...- Él se envaró, apretando los puños a los costados, inhalando peligrosamente rápido.

-Te ablandaste. - Ella enfatizó. - Me olfateaste y supiste que estaba siendo honesta. Nunca quise traicionarte, desde el momento en que puse los ojos en ese cachorro supe que iba a amarlo, hizo algo en mí.- Mercury apartó la mirada.- Pero no eres cualquiera, Mando. Somos adultos, no nos dejamos llevar por las emociones...- La voz bajó unas tonalidades.- Sólo creí que para cuando llegase el momento de mi celo estaríamos en un mejor lugar dónde podría buscar ayuda. No entiendo. Malditas hormonas.- Escupió entre dientes.

-Pudiste notificarme de tu decisión.- Su voz grave crujió a través del modulador, el casco inclinado hacia abajo. Los paneles de luz se deslizaron sobre la cresta del casco.

-No escuchabas.- Explicó la hembra con los labios apretados en unos morritos que se le hacían irresistible.

-Maldición, nunca he usado supresantes, hembra.- Le hizo saber tajante.- No tenemos permitido estar bajo el control de ninguna droga, es la manera.- Mando se retiró, chistando por lo bajo.

-No... no lo sabía.- Dijo casi sin voz.- Creí que tu aroma era potente por tu naturaleza... N-no fue mi intención ofenderte, todos los machos con los que me rodeado usaban supresantes o no han estado mucho tiempo conmigo de ser de otra forma.- Explicó. Había sinceridad en su voz.- He insultado tu credo...

-No. No sabías, además, que la forma mandalórica no es muy conocida entre... nadie.- Dijo él.- Pero esto es peligroso, probablemente has estado bajo la influencia de supresantes toda tu vida si no por años y yo...- Mando detuvo su sobredosis verbal, deteniendo el sonido gutural que subía por su garganta.- Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que folle una hembra en celo. Cuando mi entrenamiento comenzaba, nos entraban para controlarnos, incluso los instintos básicos de apareamiento, para no depender de ninguna droga. Para eso... nos reuníamos, hembras y machos por un par de horas entre semanas, algunos de nosotros naturalmente... - Se aclaró la garganta.- No nos emparejamos con ninguno de nuestros "amigos" o alguien fuera de nuestras tierras.

-¿Los jóvenes mandorianos no se aparean? - Parecía confundida por sus palabras.

-Algunos sí pero eso cambia la dinámica, luego no podemos estar tan lejos de casa y siempre estamos ocupados, como ves.

-Son unos pocos de tu clase en la galaxia, ¿no debería tu credo tratar de restaurarlo?

-Cuando no están matándonos, claro. Los viejos se aparean y mantienen su manada a salvo, algunos no llegan tan viejos como para contarlo.

-Por eso no se acoplan con cualquiera...- Mercury farfulló.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Sólo un igual puede proteger a la manada.- Confirmó.- Este es el camino.- Y la frase se hace eco.

Ese camino incluye esconderse y vivir bajo tierra, guardar rencor al Imperio por lo que le hizo a su planeta y a su gente, y, mantenerse unidos a toda costa. La frase sirve como una especie de conexión, recordándoles lo que tienen en común incluso ahora. Incluso los cachorros y las parejas están protegidos de esa manera y se adhieren a un conjunto muy específico de reglas y directrices para vivir - su forma de vida es todo lo que les queda.

-Esa es la manera... -Susurró Mer, entendiendo lentamente por qué vivía de esa manera, por qué hablaba de esa manera y los protegía con furia animal. Era el rugido bestial, bruto y salvaje del interior. El mismo temperamento vicioso que hizo que Grogu se sintiera protegido y tan seguro en los brazos del asesino anónimo.- Lo siento, Mando, lo siento por tu planeta.

«Sí, yo también.» Pensó, pero no lo dijo. «Todos los días lo hago.»

Su olor crearía un cóctel irresistible para una hembra, el ambiente y el constante contacto que tenían entre ellos era suficiente para disparar las hormonas del acoplamiento. Ya estaban viviendo juntos y sumándole el perfume a cachorro, era la pizca que lo volaría todo. 

Mando levanta el labio superior y gruñe, está molesto con su ingenuidad, con su inteligencia, con la constante rapidez que tenía para responder cada una de sus palabras con una réplica al borde del irrespeto. Nunca creyó que la mercenaria que le salvaría una vez la vida. Fuese la misma que terminaría de niñera con su cachorro galáctico. Lo calienta, le da ideas.

-Somos un equipo. Si se te ocurre otra idea, ahora que es conocimiento común sobre tu estado. Dímelo.- Le ordenó antes de salir de la recámara.

Era casi soportable, si se sentaba en el lado opuesto de la habitación y trataba de ignorar el hecho de que ella olía cada vez más a algo completamente comestible, Iba a funcionar, pero a quien mentía.

Nunca iba a funcionar.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo e intentó razonar.

Ella entraría en celo, y luego, con suerte, se retiraría a su dormitorio. Tendría que aguantar, tal vez tendría que irse de la casa. O del planeta. Pero el bebé estaría desatendido y dejarla era más que cruel.

Y estar rodeado de su esencia del calor y luego ingresar de pronto al aire fresco podría activar su propio celo, también de la otra forma, no tenía más opción que quedarse y amoldarse poco a poco. Conteniendo la respiración, trató de no pensar en la pelirroja desnuda en su baño, de ella pasando las manos por su largo y delgado cuerpo, comprobando los cambios, viendo si entre sus piernas comenzaba lubricar y se ponía sensible.

Había una omega, a punto de entrar en calor, limpiándose. Los instintos alfa de Mando necesitaban que estuviera listo para lo que percibía como una invitación a venir.

No lo haría.

Y aunque lo hiciera, no lo aceptaría.

Incluso si Mer estuviera lloriqueando, mojada y dulce y abierta en su puerta, rogando por su nudo, tendría que decir que no.

×××××× 

Se despertó casi a medianoche.

La luz de la luna brilló a través de las finas cortinas marrones. Mando escuchó por si había intrusos, preguntándose qué lo había despertado.

Entonces le golpeó entre los ojos.

Un aroma como ningún otro.

El calor de Mercury había comenzado.

Y estaba llamando a los instintos alfa del mandaloriano como si estuvieran diseñados para él.

No había lloriqueos lo que significa que el bebé debía estar profundamente dormido.

El alfa abandonó el cuarto.

◊

Mercury se retorcía sobre su cama, sollozos rotos y quejidos escapando de sus labios. El sudor empapaba su ropa, gotas perladas goteaban por su frente, haciendo que su pelo despeinado se pegara a su piel. Sus ojos están cerrados mientras aspira respiraciones desesperadas. Sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de sí misma, apretando. Y, por supuesto, el principal efecto se dio a conocer a través de olas de necesidad y deseo fluyendo como olas invisibles de su cuerpo.

-Me duele.- Se quejó.

-Vamos a arreglar esto, Mercury.- Finalmente habló, sin moverse del umbral.- Tiene que haber alguna medicina en algún lugar cerca si no es así, te encontraremos a alguien...- Mercury resopló, cortándole las palabras.

-No dejaré a mí cachorro. ¿Quién crees que soy? – Le dijo en voz alta en un tono firme que no dejaba a contradicciones.

-No voy a dejarte morir por un estúpido celo.

-Es un no, Mando.- Murmuró.- A menos que...

-Mer.

-Necesito un alfa.- Se quejó, rogando por lo que necesitaba pero no podía tener.

-No podemos...

-No podemos o no quieres, hay una diferencia.- Su mirada glaciar lo enmudeció.

La idea de estar atrapada contra su cuerpo le provocaba calores. Todo su cuerpo se sonrojaba al pensar en cómo su cuerpo sujetaría el suyo mientras enterraba su nudo dentro de ella. Mercury se estremeció. Una vez que comenzó a recorrer ese camino, su mente se inundó con imágenes. Estaba tan abrumada que no podía pensar.

-Necesitas irte de aquí.- Advirtió con voz temblorosa.

-No, podrías entrar en un frenesí y lastimarte a ti misma, no lo permitiré.

-Por favor...- Mercury se sentó en la cama. Sus sentidos estaban en hiper-velocidad y podía decir que su abrumador olor le estaba afectando. En una decisión rápida y con cerebro primitivo, saltó a su encuentro.

Pero él era más rápido, y su mente menos afectada, y la agarró a mitad de camino. Sus manos la aprisionaron, sus manos sostenían cada una de sus muñecas detrás en su espalda, impidiendo que pudiera tocarlo o peor, removerle el casco.

-¡Dank Farrik! – Él gruñó contra ella, preso de la desesperación.- ¿Qué te crees que haces? 

-Bésame, Din.- Susurró su nombre.- No me dejes sola en el frío. Caliéntame.- Mercury arrastró su nariz contra su cuello, debajo del casco, e inhaló profundamente antes de que un gemido saliera de sus labios.- Din...

-No. No haremos esto.- Espetó el mandaloriano en voz que no permitía una respuesta opuesta.

Ella se calló, sintiéndose rechazada y herida.

Inevitablemente su visión comenzó a nublarse por las lágrimas. A pesar de que su cerebro estaba cegado, intentaba ser comprensiva. Pero él olía tan bien, tan potente y embriagador.

-Joder, mujer. No puedo hacerlo, detente.

-Me quieres y yo te quiero.- Lo sujeto del visor, obligándolo a mirarla al rostro.- No hay nada de malo en eso, Mando. Permítete esto...- Tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho para que sintiera su corazón acelerado.- No te lastimare, no sería capaz. Confía en mí, por favor.

-Somos asesinos.- Espetó él volviéndose a ella con una furia sorprendente. Su puño enguantado se cerró sujetando un puñado de su vestido. Ella jadeó.- No hacemos el amor, no tenemos familias. Matamos y nos matan, eso es todo.

-No, podemos ser más.

-No puedo...

Mercury puso sus manos sobre su puño en su pecho.

-¿Podías haber creído que terminaríamos aquí? ¿Alguna vez imaginaste que un cachorro te elegiría? - Sacudió suavemente la cabeza.- No, esto no sucede, Mando.- La observa silencioso, observando sus expresiones mientras se zafa del vestido.- El universo es infinito pero ofrendas así no lo son.- Una vez despojada y vulnerable, lo mira.- Din…

-Jodidamente no lo hagas…- Su voz sonó distante.

×××××× 

Su armadura se sentía demasiado apretada, siente su propia piel cálida, atrapada cada centímetro bajo el grueso material y el pesado metal. Temblando, Mercury apoya la frente en su pecho, sobre el frío metal que besa y calma su ardiente piel. Él está inmóvil, el metal y las armas que lo rodean es todo lo que tiene para agarrar mientras su toque se apodera lentamente.

Capta cada temblor en su respiración, él está retrocediendo, girando sus anchos hombros y resistiendo cada impulso de olvidar su entorno, separándose de los lazos de la bestia que lo controla comienza a verlo todo rojo.

-Din.- Su pecho está cayendo con fuertes respiraciones, los pezones rosados suben y bajan, solo hay suficiente luz para ver las sombras deslizarse sobre su piel.- No me dejes, Din.

Imágenes abordan su mente. Seguido de las escenas del pasado, la infancia de la miseria es una lesión de por vida. Se prometió nunca abandonarlos, nunca herirlos. ¿Y se suponía que se lo negara? El casco salió por primera vez, el segundo y último secreto revelado luego de haberle confesado su nombre, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Oh, Mando…- Cuando los labios de Mercury se abrieron sobre los suyos, presionando dentro de los suyos, sólo había calor y placer, la sensación de sus manos acariciando su cabello y su rostro, construyendo el fuego dentro de él mientras calmaba una parte de ella.

No se suponía que debía ser así. En realidad, no todos los caminos a su alma le pertenecían a ella.

Un gemido de rendición abandonó sus labios, se reunió con su beso. Levantó sus manos desde el pecho hasta sus hombros. Luego a su pelo. Apretó los dedos en las hebras y lo abrazó mientras él la besaba con lenta y fácil posesión.

Su lengua lamió la de ella, justo lo suficiente para causarle un sacudón ante el pensamiento de lo que el lamido de su lengua haría a otras partes de su cuerpo. Era dominante, posesivo, la acarició sobre sus labios, su lengua, y cuando ella la atrapó y la chupó, casi perdió el control en un chasquido.

Y esto era la causa por la que había luchado contra la atracción construyéndose entre ellos. Mientras sus manos la controlaban, ella se levantó hacía él, tuvo que luchar.

Él gruñó cuando arrancó sus labios de los de ella.

La observó mientras se estremeció, sus pestañas casi cerradas antes que ella las obligara a abrirse una vez más.

-Me duele.- Dijo en voz baja, levantó su mano, tocando su mejilla mientras la miraba sorprendido. Sacudió la cabeza, tirando de su cabello, tratando de empujarlo hacia ella.-No te detengas, Mando. Bésame más.- Agachó la cabeza. Un beso suave en la esquina de los labios cuando ella no quería suavidad.- No…- La caricia de la mano a lo largo de su pelo detrás de la oreja cuando quería el dolor agudo de sus dedos dominándolo.- ¿Por qué haces esto? - Gimió.- No te burles.

-Dime cómo te hago daño.

Cerró los ojos contra el conocimiento de que no habría nada que pudiera esconder de él.

-Porque estoy siendo egoísta y aún así quiero más.- susurró, abriendo de nuevo los ojos y mirándolo.

Hizo una pausa, su expresión era sombría, pero sus ojos la miraban con conciencia primitiva, con hambre desesperado.

-¿Qué quieres, Mercury?

-Quiero todo de ti.

Las piezas cayeron, una por una, lentamente se fue desnudando, pero no sólo el guerrero sino también el hombre debajo. Reveló su pelo negro largo, los rizos empapados de sudor. Ojos del color marrones se encontraron con los suyos.

-Entonces todo de mí tendrás, esta es la manera.- Sus labios se movían sobre los de ella de nuevo, los tomó violentamente, y ella sintió cuando le dio rienda suelta al salvajismo dentro de él.

Dejó sus cicatrices para sus ojos, y la besó. Abarcando todo en un beso. Una posesión. Él no estaba besando su boca. La estaba reclamando. Después de eso, fueron todo manos y bocas. Tocando, explorando, necesitando, mordiendo. Era descuidado, húmedo y maravilloso, y no era suficiente.

Bajó su cabeza, sus labios cubrieron un pico dolorosamente sensible y lo metió en su boca. Su pezón estaba rojo y congestionado. Sus labios cubrieron su compañero, aspiró, lamió y mordisqueó, mientras sus manos recorrían sus muslos y, finalmente… Mer casi tuvo un orgasmo.

-Hermoso.- Se inclinó hacia atrás, permitió a sus dedos pincelar sobre los rizos entre los muslos.- Tan suave y cálido. Tan mojado.- Los rizos humedecidos se aferraron a sus dedos.

Mer, miró cuando la tocó, y luego vio cómo ella lo tocaba. Sus dedos presionando contra sus duros abdominales, sintiendo la sedosa carne, la piel templada y el músculo apretado.

Un grito salió de sus labios. Su mirada se clavó entre sus muslos, donde él estaba lentamente, muy lentamente enterrando dos dedos dentro de ella. Trabajándolos en su estrecho canal, girándolos con pequeños movimientos delicados de su muñeca y exprimió un gemido de su garganta.

Arqueó su espalda, se condujo a sí misma sobre sus dedos y gritó su nombre. Eran sus dedos llenándole, estirándola. Los curvaba dentro y rozaban un punto que ocasionó que ella se elevara contra él y arqueara la espalda.

Ella jadeó y trató de escapar cuando Mando la apretó contra su pecho, sosteniéndola contra él.

-Te tengo...- Gruñó, sus dedos comenzaron a bombear mientras la yema de su pulgar hacía círculos en su clítoris, más y más rápido hasta que la tuvo jadeando, persiguiendo la liberación que ansiaba más que su próximo aliento.- Voy a hacer que te vengas, cachorrita. Voy a hacerte venir realmente duro.

Cuando sintió como si estuviera alcanzando la cima, presionó su clítoris.

-¡Oh, Din, joder!

-Está bien, nena. Quiero hacerte sentir bien. No temas venirte para mí.

Con una última caricia de sus dedos, ella cayó en picado, estrellándose con la más increíble de las caídas libres que nunca supo que existían. Tuvo que cubrirle la boca para ahogar sus gemidos y el simple hecho lo endureció mucho más.

-Voy a probarte.- Metió sus dedos dentro de ella de nuevo, más profundos, más duros, más fuertes, y ella contuvo la respiración. Ignoró sus protestas a medida que avanzaba por su cuerpo, deslizó sus caderas hasta el borde de la cama, se arrodilló en el suelo y bajó la cabeza.

El primer contacto de su lengua contra su clítoris la congeló en su lugar, el segundo la tuvo sacudiendo sus caderas. Sus manos se cerraron en su pelo y se levantó hacia él al sentir sus dedos saliendo de ella. Sus dedos se retiraron, y su lengua se hundió profundamente. Sus piernas rodeaban sus hombros, elevando las caderas mientras él la follaba con duros y penetrantes golpes de su lengua y gruñía dentro de su carne. Sus dedos se doblaron debajo de su trasero, levantándola más cerca

Tenía que venirse otra vez para tranquilizarla antes de tomarla. Cuando él empujó su lengua dentro de ella con fuertes golpes, su pulgar se apoyó en su clítoris, rotó, acarició, y la envió volando dentro de la liberación.

-Tan dulce.- Su lengua se retiró, levantando la cabeza para besar con suavidad la carne violentamente sensible de su clítoris. Ese pequeño toque la tuvo jadeando con el rayo de sensación que corrió a través de ella.

Y, sin embargo, no tenía todo lo de él. Él se retiró, en ese momento trabajó lentamente en su interior. Presionó dentro de ella, luego empujó de nuevo duro y profundo, enterró toda la longitud de su polla dentro de ella y la quemó con la desesperada plenitud.

Y él la estaba mordiendo. Sus dientes estaban trabados en su hombro, mientras ella se volvió salvaje debajo de él. Un brazo enroscado alrededor de su cabeza, tratando de mantener su mordida. El otro clavado en su espalda mientras él comenzaba a moverse, las uñas de ella perforando su carne como sus dientes la perforaban y su polla la penetraba con pesadas estocadas. Era salvaje y vibrante. Estaba lleno de ardiente sensación, rastrillaba en sus terminaciones nerviosas.

-Joder, cachorrita. Joder. Lo sabía. Sabía que sería así.- Dijo sin aliento. Mercury gritó su liberación mientras se venía, y se aferró a él por su vida mientras él bombeaba detrás de su propio orgasmo.- Mírame.- Ordenó Mando, su voz profunda y áspera como si estuviera tratando de recuperar su control. Ella estaba demasiado pérdida bajando de las alturas de su orgasmo para prestar alguna atención a lo que él estaba diciendo.- ¡Mírame! - Enfatizó sus palabras con un empujón de sus caderas.- No apartes la mirada.- Gimió, derramando su caliente humedad en sus profundidades.- Mi omega.

Había encontrado su hogar en un aliado inesperado, en un inesperado e impredecible bebé verde en un planeta inhóspito en una maldita estrella en la maldita nada.

Y por primera vez desde su niñez, sentía que pertenecía.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te gusta, deja un kudo y un comentario...  
> Con amor, G.


End file.
